The future holds the truth
by Ramendobe
Summary: Pre-movie. Megamind's next brilliant plan to look into the future to reveal Metro mans destiny, makes both Roxanne and himself very confused as to what they see.


**So this is my first Megamind fanfiction, so Im apologizing in beforehand just in case they're out of character or if my writing is completely weird. Im not the best at writing, but I guess it could be worse, so. XD**  
 **So if you see something that is completely out of this world, please tell me becuz I wanna become a better writer and wanna write more Megamind fanfictions so D:**

* * *

"Really Megamind? On a Friday night? You know, I do have a life too, beyond this whole victim and captor relation."  
Roxanne shifted uncomfortably in the very familiar chair, eyeing the blue alien and his gorilla-fish.

"Pfhah, if I didn't know any better I'd thought that this was your first day of being kidnapped by the worlds most fierce and handsome super villain." He paused, with one hand around his slink hips and the other one a few inches away from his face, pretending to busily watch his fingernails.

"E-vil doesn't care about other people's silly personal lives."  
Smirking, he moves closer to her with his hands behind his back in a clasp. "Especially not their victim."

"Oh and you're doing such a marvellous job so far" She replies as sarcastically as possible, rolling her eyes at him. "I am pretty good at it, aren't I?" He snickers, totally ignoring her sarcasm.

Roxanne sighs heavily, crouching slightly in the chair while leaning back. "Alright then, lets get this over with so that I can get back home."

Megamind chuckles evilly as he circles near her and comes to a stop beside her. "But that wont happen because today, will be the day I defeat Metro man!" He declares, with his finger shooting straight up, piercing the thick air. Roxanne rolls her eyes at this, but only to be unseen.

"With this future teller," he explains as Minion presses a few buttons on the monitors and a huge screen flickers on to life, "I shall reveal Metro Mahn's weakness by taking a look into his destiny, which will obviously be when I finally defeat the thick headed loser!"

"And?" Roxanne interrupts, her words completely throwing him off course. "And…what?" He asks, somewhat baffled, confusion clear on his face.  
"And how are you even going to do that? We both know it's impossible to look into the future, since the events in it hasn't even been played out yet. Its just scientifically impossible, even for you."

A confident grin lashes out on his blue animated face, crossing his arms proudly. "Well consider me the super genius who made the impossible, possible then."

"Have you even tried it yet?" Roxanne lashes out, almost yelling at him with irritation. She is sick and tired of having his stupid inventions blowing up in her face, fail after fail. Why couldn't he ever make something that didn't cause her hair to stretch itself out in every direction, whilst her clothes being completely ruined by the dirt and oil.

Megaminds confident grin fades quickly, getting replaced by a frown that stretches throughout his features. "Of course I have!" he yells back, almost visibly stomping his foot down to prove his point. "This invention will not-" " _Fail_ , Im sure" Roxanne interrupts, filling his sentence out. "All of your plans fail, just admit it."

Megamind glares at her, while Roxanne smirks back at him, amused that he's so easy to manipulate.  
"Anyhow," He continues as he starts circling around her chair again, with his villainous face plastered on. "When Metro loser gets here, Minion will have my invention scan Metro-Mahn and I, which it will quickly, like a alligators snapping jaw, progress the information and then show us how our lives will look like in the future! Meaning: your boyfriend getting defeated by my villainous ways!"

Roxanne blinks stiffly, not having any belief in his invention. "Yeah, uhm sure. Just try not to ruin my dress this time. I'd rather keep this one out of failure, thank you.

Megamind frowns yet again, unsatisfied by her lack of interest and enthusiasm of his genius inventions. They may be evil, which Roxanne does not approve of, but they were still impressive, and not to mention, rare at its highest.

"Minion, turn on the device, I want me scanned before Metro-loser gets here." He orders, making a stop beside Roxanne again. "Right away, sir!" Minion replies cheerily as ever, as he switches the lever and the device starts humming.

Blue thin lines of laser work its way up and down through the room, gently hitting Megamind but also Roxanne and Minion themselves, to both of the aliens obliviousness. Once the scanning is complete a melody of three notes are being played while the humming sound becomes louder. Roxanne warily tenses her whole body up while a knot starts working its way in her stomach.

She surely doesn't like this part as she is particularly close to the loud suspicious machine. _Sounds like another failure to me,_ she thinks, sighing and getting prepared for a rough night of scrubbing her body and clothes off from the dirt.

From the corner of her eye, she can see Megamind also being quite tense, waiting readily for any signs of abnormalities coming from the device, ready to dash and take cover at any moment.  
The machine slows down, the humming becoming fainter and fainter and lastly, those three notes of a melody are being played from it again. "Scan complete, sir!"

Roxanne momentarily feels a wave of relief flush over her at the sound of success. Not that she was even the slightest interested in his device of course. No, she was just relieved that it didn't explode up in her face

Megamind quickly turns his heels and spins around to look at Roxanne. "Ha-HA! Told you it would work!" He shrieks, grinning confidently again while pointing an accusing black leather clad finger at her.  
Ignoring the urge to slap his hand away with her very tied hands behind her, she instead smiles back towards him with a grin reflecting his own.  
"Yeah good luck doing that with Metro man here-"

Her words trail off and silently disappears as the wide screen quickly displays different colours and numbers on the screen, causing Megamind to eye it warily before shooting a questioning look towards Minion who helplessly shrugs.  
Roxanne can feel a cold chill run down her spine. She didn't know why, but she certainly didn't like this. She felt it from the tip of her toes. _Feels like something's about to happen…_

The screen starts yielding a loud ear-piercing noise, causing Roxanne to flinch heavily as Megamind brings his hands up to cover his ears. An uncomfortable feeling of fear settles down in Roxanne's chest, burning more and more brightly for every passing second.

Suddenly, the noise comes to an end, and the screen starts broadcasting a clear view.

 _"This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live from Metro city's downtown bank, where several people are being held hostage by a group of five bank robbers. They claim that they won't let the hostages go until our city's hero hands them over what they need."_

Roxanne watches the screen, completely dumbfounded and wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open. "I…don't remember reporting this" She blurts out with a trembling voice, still not sure what she's looking at. "T-That's because you haven't... _yet_ " Megamind answers, with eyes still glued to the screen with disbelief to that his invention is actually working, and that they are, as a matter of fact, looking into the future of their lives.

 _"But its not an empty threat,"_ She continues, _"Its being said that there are several explosives implanted onto the hostages being held, and with that being said, we need to place our cards cleverly, according to the police."_ Suddenly, the people in the video feed starts cheering and Roxanne, cautiously looks behind her before turning to the camera again, with a nervous, yet relieved smile. _"Turns out our hero have finally reached inside the building and are now negotiating with the robbers at this very moment!"_

"Th-..This event must be the cause of Metro-man's death," Megamind breathes out, not sure whether the words actually came out through his mouth or not. Uncertainly, he steals a glance at Roxanne who's sitting slightly behind him, watching the monitor with total disbelief, a face very much like his own.

"But that's impossible..." He continues, looking down at his feet in concentration, still baffled and shocked-out of his natural dramatics. "We haven't even scanned him yet… it should be impossible to see his destiny without his scan…" Looking up at minion with eyes filled with worry, who seems to be reflecting the same kind of emotions, looks back at his boss before pointing at a tiny screen just beside the monitor with his large metallic fingers.

"The device apparently scanned _all_ of us, sir" Minions poor voice trembling, uncertain whether they're watching Metro man's doom or Megaminds.

Roxanne's eyes darts between the two aliens and the strange video. The words are sinking in and starting to take roots inside her, finally grasping what's going on.

"Untie me! UNTIE ME NOW!" She yells, fear stuck in her voice. "I don't want to whiteness any of this!" She struggles in the chair, violently trying to get away from the firm grip of the ropes tied around her wrists. She didn't quite know why she were shaking with fear and anxiety but didn't quite want to know either. The whole thing about Megamind actually succeeding to look into the future creeped her out.  
Seeing herself walk and talk around and about something that she'd never done before, freaked her out. The fact that someone was supposedly about to die right in front of her eyes, also, freaked her out.  
Metro man or Megamind, it didn't matter. She didn't want to see neither of them dead.

And what freaked her out the most, was the thought of knowing that the video showed reality. That no matter how hard she'd try, she's going to end up losing one of them anyways.

Noticing Megamind's trembling fingers untying the ropes behind her, makes her realize that he is just as scared as she is. With her hands finally free, she unthinkingly grabs hold of his hand, gripping it tightly. "I don't want to see this" She repeats in a hushed whisper, voice trembling just as much.  
Megamind temporarily squeezes his eyes shut, trying to swallow the fear burning its way all over his body. "This is really freaking me out," She continues, with the same low whisper.  
Megamind opens his eyes, instantly making contact with Roxanne's icy blue ones.

They stare at each other, both being completely still with their hands tied together. Roxanne cant hear anything other than her own heartbeat hammering loudly in her ears, and the muffled voices of the video feed. She can see Megaminds chest heaving heavily in front of her, his breath bouncing off her.

Suddenly, a loud explosion booms in the entire room, bringing both Megamind and Roxanne back from their petrified states. Watching the screen in horror, they see the bank in fire and smoke, crumbling into a heap of catastrophy. Seconds later, Roxanne appears on the screen again, trading a few words which neither of the trio in the lair seems to register.

When the smoke clears, a round metallic thing appears through the rumbles of the building. Suddenly, it breaks open, revealing the lost hostages, safe and sound, without such as even a scratch on them.

The video feed shifts to future-Roxanne again, who on-camera, carefully sits down on the pavement with a blank expression on her face, with her whole body trembling terribly. Another reporter fills in, clearly expressing the fact that Roxanne Ritchi isn't capable of continuing to this point.

 _"It seems like the only survivors beneath the heap of crumbles, are the saved hostages."_ The reporter pauses momentarily, swallowing hard, finding words. _"It was a certain sacrifice of the city's hero"But wait a minute..!"_ The voice of the reporter booms in the quiet lair, once again putting the trio in extra focus to the screen, despite their trembling knees, prepared to give in and give up at any given second.

The video feed shows a slender figure appearing slowly through the smoke, with something glowing in blue inside the hands of the strange figure.

As the smoke clears, the viewers, police and reporters starts cheering loudly, with people hugging and jumping in joy. The police officer quickly walks over to the slender black and blue figure, with the reporter and camera closely held behind. The police officer carefully receives the five blue cubes and roughly shakes the panting and torn hero's hand, and giving him a firm pat on the shoulders.

 _"You did good, Megamind!"_  
Megamind nods slowly, completely exhausted, still breathing heavily, and with his clothes torn here and there with black burn marks all over.

"Someone bring him some water, for the love of metro!"

Some people from the crowd yells, seeming completely irritated by the lack of help he's getting.

Suddenly, Roxanne gets into camera view again as she literally throws herself into Megamind, hugging him in a firm death grip, with her hands wrapped tightly around him. The camera zooms in on them, making sure they get good shots of both their faces, as the tears from both of them are threatening to spill over.

 _"I thought I lost you, I really thought I'd lose you, for good."_ Roxanne mumbles into his neck, knitting her brows together.  
 _"Don't worry, you didn't. And you never will."_ He replies, pain and sorrow mixed in his hoarse voice.

 _"Oh Sir! You did it!"_ Minions voice booms, as the gorilla torso comes into view, causing the camera man to zoom out to get all of them in frame. Minion picks both Megamind and Roxanne up in a firm family group hug, even lifting them a few inches off the ground, squeezing them tight.

The replacement-reporter steps into view of the camera again, rounding things off for the latest heroic rescue.

 _"And with that, our true blue hero managed to flawlessly save every single hostage and even bring every single robber to the police, with help of his very well known De-hydration gun! We thank our hero and would also like to congratulate him and his companion, Minion, on their 1 year mark of villain-turning-hero!  
That's all for now! This is Susan Strend, featuring Roxanne Ritchi, signing off. Happy holidays everyone!"_

The huge screen abruptly flickers off, with the last words still echoing through evil-lair.

Then there's silence. Complete silence.

Megamind slowly turns his head towards Roxanne, swallowing hard, not quite sure what to expect.  
Their eyes carefully meets, their expressions mirroring each other perfectly with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide of complete disbelief.

Megamind opens his mouth to speak, but gets abruptly interrupted as the roof gets torn apart by the white clad hero who quickly lands on his feet only a few feet away from them. Megamind quickly jerks his warm hand away to which Roxanne had completely forgotten that she'd been clenching so hard onto. Her hand is throbbing from the hard grip he'd also held on her, leaving big red finger marks around it.

"What happened here?" Metro man demands, being quite confused as to why everyone looks like they've seen a dead person come back to life.

Megamind and Roxanne shares a quick insecure glance between each other before looking back at the hero, still with that innocent blank look, not quite sure what to say or do.

Metro man walks up to Roxanne and gasps as he grabs her wrist, bringing it up to his face to inspect it before staring Megamind dead in the eyes.  
"Look at what you've done!" He yells, his nostrils flaring and his mouth pressing into a deep frown, while holding up Roxanne's hand to show him the still hot red marks throbbing lively onto her flesh.  
Megamind's eyes falls upon her temporary mark formed from his death grip, letting his heart drop.  
 _I didn't hurt her….did I?_  
Looking down at his own trembling hands and then up at Roxanne's again, he slowly takes a step back as realization dawns upon him.

"I knew you were evil, but I didn't think you'd ever go _this_ far!" He scolds, dropping the reporters hand and slowly walking towards the blue alien, clenching his fists.

"N-Now, now hold on!" Megamind presses as he slowly backs away from the angered hero with his arms hovering defensively in front of himself as if he's being approached by a dangerous animal. He mentally scolds himself for letting his own machine and confusion knock him off course completely, forgetting the main plan all along.

"We had a deal." Metro man continues, cracking his knuckles and backing the alien up against the wall.

Roxanne stands right next to the old chair, feeling her irritation bubble just over the edge. This was supposed to be her day to relax and take it easy, and perhaps watch a few movies wrapped up tight in a blanket while eating chocolate. But no.  
Instead she got kidnapped by the super annoying super villain, and only to become utterly confused ever since. _Nothing_ made sense and it bothered her to the core.  
She needed an explanation but all she got was more questions.

Clenching her fists and grimacing furiously, she knocks over the chair with a fierce scream echoing throughout evil-lair. All eyes abruptly and quietly falls upon her.

"Will you two knock it off!? Megamind didn't hurt me, so how about asking me first before jumping to conclusions, huh _Wayne_?"  
She violently kicks the chair away even further, making it crash into the wall with a clang.  
"And what _deal_!? Since when did you two start making up deals with each other!? You know what, I don't even care, I JUST WANNA GO HOME."  
All of her unanswered questions could wait until the next time, she thought. Her patience was far too lost to even pay any attention to anything right now.

Seeing Roxanne determinedly walk straight up to them, the supers shares a quick panicked glance towards each other before the angry reporter comes into reach.  
Grasping and in a flash, tugging Metro Man's cape violently with her bare assertive hands, makes him stumble backwards. "We're leaving."

She turns around and starts walking to where the hero came crashing in, with her hands still grasping the cape, causing the somewhat confused hero to stumble after her.  
She comes to a stop and Metro man gets beside her, ready to lift her up whenever she is. Turning her head and narrowing her eyes towards the blue baffled alien in the corner she says, "And don't for a second think that this is over. When you kidnap me the next time you'd better have answers _or else_."

And with that, Metro Man picks her up and flies out of the large hole in the ceiling he made, when crashing in just a few minutes ago.

Megamind releases the breath he'd been holding and with a hand over his heart, he looks over at Minion who stares at the hole in the ceiling, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as saucers.  
"Minion," the weak voice cuts through, "you know what to do."

Minion snaps his gaze away from the ceiling to look at his long time friend. "But sir..?"

Megamind sighs tiredly as he walks over to the screen that was recently used and pats it a few times. "No minion," he answers, his voice low and heavy, "she's a smart girl. I know she will find out sooner or later."  
Grabbing his dehydration gun out of his holster and generously setting it on De-story without even as much as giving Minion a heads up, starts firing a ray onto the screen and its scanner, blowing it to bits.

"But don't you think Miss Ritchi will give you a chance if she gets to see who you truly are?"

Megamind turns around violently and abruptly to meet Minions gaze. "No Minion!" He shouts, breaking a piece of the device in his hands. "Don't you get it!? People never change!"  
Turning back to the broken screen again, he starts grumpily pulling the rest of the pieces apart to the ground.

"Neither will you, sir…" Minion frowns to himself, wanting to reassure his master. If only he could truly be happy and for once be himself around other people. Not that they ever meet any except Miss Ritchi and Metro Man, but maybe they could change for the better and someday become accepted in the society as solid citizens.

"And that's exactly why-" brutally, he rips off a few wires, "-we should keep pretending until we _die_." Minion ducks as another metallic piece flies right past his dome.  
"I tried to be good once. Got laughed at, and I will get laughed at now. Miss Ritchi wont be any difference." Ripping off things quicker this time while grunting, shaking off the anger that's sleeping deep inside his core.

Minion flinches. He knows how much his boss is actually hurting, and hurting ever since he'd gotten to this planet. Nobody knew how hard he actually tried and how rough exactly everyone was to him. He knew, as to this day when he still hears his boss waking up in the middle of the night, screaming of night terrors and awful unforgettable memories.

Pulling harder now, Megamind starts to rip off the heavier parts. "Cause I mean," He laughs "who could ever even as much as _look_ at this freak, huh?" He laughs again, mocking himself while gesturing wildly to himself with cords wrapped around his hands.

"Sir…" Minion didn't like it when his boss started ranting angrily about himself and his looks. It made Minion feel useless cause there was not much he could do to help his long time friend once he'd started ranting.

"Oh so you're a hero who can help the world become a better place with your incredible genius? Too bad you're ugly, we'll just take this other complete moron instead 'cause he's _so_ handsome!" He imitates, frowning as he does so, with a whiny voice. _Stupid people of Metrocity._

Minion can almost feel his boss raging pulse all the way into his scales as Megamind rips away the rest of the screen, leaving the wall blank and torn.  
He pants heavily, his chest rising and sinking quickly.

Minion puts a metallic hand upon his boss shoulder, which he leans into, letting all anger drain out of him. "I just wanted them to accept me. Why can't they accept me..?" He whispers, turning around and hiding his face in Minions fur-coated shoulder.

The fish knows that his boss are fighting to keep the wall of tears from breaking, and therefore decides not to say anything else and instead settles with making slow circle motions onto his trembling backside.

Feeling his master finally relaxing and starting to breathe more calmly, he tries again, to approach the subject that started all of this.

"Sir, maybe Miss Ritchi could help you…" Megamind looks up at him with glassy eyes before slowly breaking away from the embrace.

"No Minion. I will not risk getting laughed at once more. I bet she will use her nosy reporter skills on me and make me the laughing stock of Metro City. And after that, everyone will just see me as a joke, just like before." He pauses, turning around and picking up a broken piece of glass from the smashed screen. "This is the only hope I have left, and if my career as a villain doesn't work out…well, you'll figure out the rest."

He gently pats Minions dome without making eye contact as he passes by, walking towards the door.  
Before he opens it, he slows down, staring silently at the doorknob. "So…you know what to do. See you later."

And with that, he walks through and out the door, leaving Minion standing in the middle of the room with the biggest lump in his throat. Sir's sadness was his sadness.

Grabbing the forget-me stick and spray, he walks over to the invisible car and drives off, determined to erase Miss Ritchi's every single memory of todays kidnapping.


End file.
